Nets & Fishing
by bookfreak1317
Summary: "The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's a honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar." Collection of one-shots about our fav characters
1. First meeting

_****Nets & Fishing****_

_**Chapter 1: First Meeting**_

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned this, the books would be all about Finnick and Annie._

**Summary:** _"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

** In this chapter: _When Finnick meet Annie._**

* * *

><p>"Again Finnick. Try again."<p>

Finnick groaned at his father's words.

"But Dad,"

"No buts Finnick. Undo the knots and start over." His father said, crossing his arms.

"Why should I though? I've been sitting here for the past two hours and I've gotten no where close to making a good net! Can't we go fishing?" Finnick whined.

"No. Like I said before, once you make the net correctly, you can use it to go fishing." His father said, watching Finnick angrily undo the messed up knots.

"But why?"

"Because, if you're able to make the net correctly, you'll learn patience. And patience is key to fishing."

"But we can just tie a net to a boat and drive it around, catching fish like Jason's father does instead of wadding in the water and spearing fish with your trident?" Finnick asked, throwing his net down angrily.

"Finnick," His father said, shaking his head. "One day you'll understand that that's not the way to do things. Patience is virtue. I'm going to go check up on the family and get some lunch. I'll be back in a couple of hours. And I hope you will be finished with that net and have learned what I'm trying to teach you."

Finnick glared at his father's retreating form. Why did his father have to be so stubborn?

"Stupid net. This is so boring. And a waste of time. 'You have to learn patience.' my ass." Finnick muttered angrily, before undoing the knots again.

A half hour later, Finnick was still in the same situation. Except that he was now tied up in the failed attempt.

"Stupid freakin' net."

"Excuse me?"

Finnick turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Standing above, was the prettiest girl Finnick had every seen. She had dark flowing hair and beautiful sea green eyes. They were like staring into the ocean.

"Wow." Finnick said in shock at her beauty.

"So, do you need any help with that net?" The girl asked again.

"Uh, yes please." Finnick said blushing a bright red.

The girl kneeled down and skillfully freed Finnick.

"That's a nice color on you."

Finnick felt himself blush even more.

"Oh shut up." He snapped.

"Don't be vicious." She snapped back while glaring.

The two glared at each other before she reached down and undid the last few notes, pulling the rope out from under Finnick, causing him to fall.

The girl smirked and humphed in triumph, before turning and marching off.

Finnick quickly scrambled to his feet, not wanting the pretty girl to leave.

"Wait." Finnick called out, running after the girl before tripping and falling.

The girl turned around and burst out into laughter at the sight of Finnick, sitting on the beach, seaweed and seashells in his hair, pouting.

"You're an odd one." The girl said, before walking back over and kneeling down to help pick the stuff out of Finnick's hair.

"Thanks." Finnick muttered, blushing red. "So, this is the second time you've helped me. Can I at least have the honor of knowing your name?" Finnick asked, flashing one of his most charming smiles.

The girl couldn't help but laugh.

"You're insane." She said, shaking her head. "The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake.

"It's a honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."

"It's a pleasure." Annie responded, pulling back her hand.

"So Ms. Cresta, what's a pretty little young lady like you doing out here?"

"For your information, I'm 9 and all grown up." Annie said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Why yes you are. And I am 11. Which makes me older and more responsible than you."

"Well that's nice. But when are you going to be able to actually make a net?"

Finnick blushed again.

"Hey! I'm getting there! I'm probably better than you!"

"Puh-lease. As if. My parents make nets for a living so it's in my blood and I'm amazing at making a net." Annie said, grabbing the rope and sitting on the ground.

"Okay. But can you fish?" Finnick asked, sitting down next to her.

"No, but I can make nets and trade them for fish. I'm in good shape for life."

"No you're not. Not until you can fish." Finnick said, poking her in the stomach causing her to squeal and slap his hand away.

"Okay then. How about this Finn,"

"Finn?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, Finn. It's easier to say than your random blob of letters you call a name." Annie snapped before giving him a wink.

"Okay!" Finnick said, throwing his hands up in defense while laughing. "Finn it is!"

"Good!" Annie said with a smirk. "Now as I was saying, how about I teach you how to make a proper net, and you teach me how to fish. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine." Finnick said with a grin. "What should I do first?"

"Okay, first you grab one end of the rope, than the other end. Over than under." Annie said, moving Finnick's hand with hers. "Than loop it and pull."

Finnick quickly followed her directions. Wanting to do it quickly.

"No, no, no. Not so fast. You have to have patience." Finnick slowed down his movements. "Perfect. I think we might actually get a good quality net out of you, Finnick Odiar."

An hour later, they had a net. And a good quality one too.

"I can't believe it, but I think we have a good enough net to go fishing with!" Annie said with twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, you know you had complete confidence in my abilities." Finnick said, giving Annie a light shove.

"Don't shove a girl!" Annie said.

"Fine. So you ready for your fishing lessons?" Finnick asked with a smirk.

Annie looked like she wanted to protest but she just sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

When Finnick's father came back around an hour later, what he saw was a surprising sight, but not one he didn't like.

Finnick and Annie were fishing, and Finnick was using the net he made to catch the fish and Annie was using a trident to stab and kill the fish.

'They make a good team. And a cute couple.' He thought to himself before calling out to Finnick.

"Finnick! It's time to go!"

Both kids spun around in shock, not believing it had already been a couple of hours.

Both of them trudged back onto shore, each carrying a bucket of fish.

"Wow. You two sure did get a lot of fish." Finnick's father said in surprise.

"Yup! Annie taught me how to make an awesome net!" Finnick said excitedly.

"And Finn told me some great techniques for fishing with a trident!" Annie said, equally excited.

"Well, I'm glad you two had fun, but me and Finnick have to get going back home and I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are Annie."

Annie gave out a sigh. "Probably."

Annie turned to Finnick and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later Finn."

"Yup! Next Saturday, same time?" Finnick asked, hugging her back.

"Perfect!" Annie said before giving Finnick a kiss on the cheek and running off, causing Finnick to blush.

"Bye Finn!" Annie call over her shoulder, waving.

"Bye Annie!" Finnick called, waving also. He then turned to face his Dad.

"Ready to go?"

His father nodded an affirmative.

The two walked in a comfortable silence before Finnick's father finally spoke.

"So, a nickname and a kiss on the cheek?"

Finnick could only groan in response at his Dad's childish behavior.


	2. Finnick's Reaping

**_Nets & Fishing_**

**_Chapter 2: Finnick's Reaping_**

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter, not mine!

**Summary:** _"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Author's Note:** Hey, people. First, let me say thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this. You guys are amazing. I hadn't planned on writing another chapter, but an idea popped into my head and I couldn't say no to it.

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter:_ Finnick's and Annie's reaction to Finnick being reaped for the 65th Hunger Games. Finnick is 15 and Annie is 13._**

* * *

><p>"So, you've been reaped." Annie said awkwardly, after sitting down next to Finnick on the couch after the reaping.<p>

Only just a little while ago, Finnick's name had been pulled out of the great glass bowl and nobody had volunteered for him. Not even Finnick's older brother. Who was only a year older.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a grand ol' time in that arena." Finnick said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

The two were quiet for a minute before Annie spoke again.

"You do know it's okay to cry, right?

Finnick didn't even hesitate a second before launching himself into Annie's arms, bursting into sobs

"I, I can't believe it. I never thought my name would be pulled from that bowl. And when it happened, I had hoped Thomas would volunteer for me. But, he didn't. I shouldn't had hoped that would happen but, I'm so scared Annie." Finnick said, sobbing into Annie's shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's gonna be alright." Annie whisper into Finnick's hair. "You're gonna be alright."

"No I'm not." Finnick said angrily, pulling away from Annie. "I'm probably going to die in that arena. Along with 22 other kids."

"No you're not." Annie said confidently.

"Why are you so confident in me? My parents weren't even confident at all! They just hugged me, told me that they couldn't have had a bette son. Had! They know I'm not going to come back! And when it was just me and Thomas, he just stared for a second, then said maybe he's finally getting his chance to be the star child and walked out!" Finnick said, standing up angrily while yelling.

Annie sat there patiently, waiting for Finnick to calm down.

"Why does it have to be me! Why? Why me?" Finnick asked, sitting back down, desperation on his face.

"I don't know why. I'm not going to make up some random reason. But I do know you will survive."

Finnick opened his mouth to protest, but Annie put her hand up to cut him off.

"Listen. You are charming and handsome enough to get sponsors, you are strong enough to fight, you have enough survival methods and skills to catch your own food and build a shelter. You don't need to fight and kill anyone to survive, you just need to find an area far off from everyone else to build a shelter and it needs to have access to a lake or river if possible. Okay? That's all you need to do. Once you do that, next thing you know, you'll be back here and we'll be hanging out at the beach."

Finnick was quiet before he spoke.

"You're an amazing friend." Finnick said, pulling Annie into a hug.

"I know. And so are you." Annie said, hugging him back.

After a minute Annie pulled away.

"Not that I don't like our hug, but I got something for you." She said, reaching into her pocket before pulling something out.

In her palm, was a beautiful sea-green and blue bracelet, made completely from different colored net pieces. Also on the bracelet, laced with thin red net, was Finnick's name.

"This was supposed to be your birthday president, to give you more confidence in your net weaving and fishing abilities. But, I think you need it now more than ever." Annie said with a smile and a shrug.

Finnick couldn't say anything. He couldn't figure out how to convey his emotions in words. So all he did was whisper "Thank you." and give Annie a tight hug, trying to make her understand what he was trying to say.

And Annie did, and she hugged him back just as tight.

The two of them hugged until the Peacekeeper came in to inform them their time was up.

They looked at each other for a second before Annie leaned forward and kissed Finnick on the cheek, and got up and followed the Peacekeeper to the door.

Before exiting, Annie stopped and turned around.

"Finnick, you better kick some ass. I need someone to hang out with and talk to at the beach all the time." Annie said with a twinkle in her eye and a smile.

Finnick couldn't help but smile back, a bit sadly of course. "Don't worry. I'll come back. I won't let you sit all alone at the beach, looking and sounding crazy when you start talking to yourself because my awesomeness isn't there."


	3. Finnick's Return

**_Nets & Fishing_**

**_Chapter 3: Finnick's Return_**

**Disclaimer:** I wish, I wish upon a star. That the Hunger Games were mine, but they aren't :(

**Summary:** _"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Author's Note:** Hey, people. Thanks for all the love! It's means a lot that you guys love this story so much! Sorry this took so long to update, but I've been uber busy! But now I'm back and I hope y'all enjoy and review this chapter! :)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter:_ When Finnick returns from the Hunger Games and how he deals with what has happened and what he has done._**

* * *

><p>Finnick stared at the trident at his feet. The weapon he had once cherished and loved, he now hated with a burning passion. Because of those stupid Games.<p>

The screams of the boys and girls he killed, rang through his head, causing him to whimper and cover his ears, trying to make it stop.

"Finnick. Finnick. Finnick!"

Finnick jumped up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around, trident in hands, pointed and ready to use.

Annie threw her hands up in surrender, fear in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Finnick said in shock, dropping his trident and backing away from Annie. "I just tried to kill you."

"Finnick," Annie said, moving towards Finnick, trying to comfort him.

"No Annie, what the hell is wrong with me? I just tried to kill my best! Because I was a killer in the arena! I'm a murderer! Why am I allowed to live?" Finnick asked hysterically, pacing and pulling at his hair.

"Finnick, stop it." Annie said distressed, wanting Finnick to stop talking like that.

"No Annie, I will not stop it! I murdered innocent children in those games and I just tried to kill you! You should be disgusted by me and hate me! You should have ran away screaming when I pointed my trident at you!" Finnick yelled. "Why are you still talking to me? Why you do still like me? Why, why doesn't the world hate me?" Finnick asked nobody, before collapsing onto the beach, sobbing.

"Oh Finnick," Annie said, before falling onto her knees next to Finnick and pulling him into her arms. "Oh Finnick, it's okay." Annie whispered into his hair.

"No, it's not. I killed people Annie. Killed. It's horrible. I can still hear their screams." Finnick whispered brokenly.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. But it's not your fault and you don't deserve to die."

"Yes I do! I killed them! It's my fault!" Finnick said angrily, pulling away from Annie. "I deserve to be dead. Those kids had friends and families who loved them! And they're never going to see them again! Why? Because I..."

"Would you have normally killed them?" Annie asked, interrupting Finnick.

Finnick stopped at that. "Of course not! Why would I?"

"See? You only killed them to survive. You needed to come back to your friends and family, and our District needed the food, which we now have. You only killed to survive and to let your District survive. You do **NOT** deserve to die."

"But why do I feel like I do?" Finnick asked, sounding like a broken, sad, small child.

"Because, you shouldn't have had to kill and it goes against your morals. The stupid freakin' Capitol made you. They're the murderers and deserve to die. Okay? It's them, not you. Got it?" Annie said fiercely, looking Finnick intensely in the face, wanting him to get it, to understand that he isn't a horrible person because of what the Capitol forced him to go through.

Finnick nodded, wiping away his tears. "I get it. But it's not gonna get rid of the feeling."

"I didn't expect it to. And you know what that feeling makes you?" Annie asked.

Finnick shook his head.

"It makes you human. Unlike the Capitol, you feel remorse. Which makes you better than them and so amazing. And that's why we're friends." Annie said, before giving Finnick a huge hug.

Finnick hugged back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You're amazing." Finnick said, giving Annie a kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle. "I'm so glad we're friends."

Annie just smiled in response. "Me too. Now, why don't we go fishing? Nobody could catch as good of fish as you can when you were gone."

"Sure." Finnick said said with a smile, glad for the distraction from the screaming voices in his head, while pulling Annie up. "Let's go catch a shark."


	4. Annie's Reaping

_**Nets & Fishing**_

_**Chapter 4: Annie's reaping**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, the books would be all about Finnick and Annie.

**Summary:** _"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle." And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and love, people! It means a lot that you guys like this story! Makes my day! :)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter: _Annie's and Finnick's reaction to Annie being reaped for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. Annie is 18 and Finnick is 20._**

* * *

><p>Annie sat and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She knew the odds weren't really in her favor when Finnick was reaped but she knew he would come back. But the fact she was reaped? She wouldn't be coming back.<p>

She wasn't strong, she wasn't smart, she wasn't sly, and above all, she wasn't a murderer.

Annie was snapped out of her thoughts at a knock at the door.

"Come in." She faintly called out, confused about who could be paying her a visit.

Her father had already paid a visit earlier, her mother died in a boating accident a few years back when she went out to see some new prototype nets at work. So who else could be visiting?

Finnick opened the door and quickly slipped into the room.

"Finn," Annie sighed happily, before running into Finnick's arms and bursting into tears.

"Shhhh. it's okay. It's okay." Finnick whispered to Annie, while petting her hair and walking her over to the couch.

"But it's not!" Annie cried. "I've been reaped for the stupid Hunger Games and I'm probably gonna die in the first 5 minutes!"

"No you're not. All you need to do is survive."

"Yeah, and I can't survive something stabbing me!" Annie yelled.

"Annie! You're not going to die! You should need to go off from everyone else, make a shelter and find water. If you ever need anything, I will make sure Kathrine gets you the best sponsors in the world and get you everything you need."

"But that plan didn't work for you!" Annie snapped before she shut her mouth, surprised she brought that up. She always tried not to bring up the 64th Hunger Games around Finnick. He had nightmares about them for a solid two years and now only the occasional one. And when he thought she wasn't looking, he would sometimes get this haunted, far away look in his eyes when everything got to be too much. She couldn't believe she just brought that up!

Finnick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, it didn't work for me. Because I had won over the crowd with my looks, got a 10 for training, and I'm too big to hide. I had to fight and kill. But for you, just don't show the trainers your skills, get a low score, and stay below the radar. If they don't see you, they'll forget you exist."

"So you want me to be a nobody." Annie said, feeling a bit insulted.

"Yes. Whatever keeps you alive. I can't lose you Annie, I just can't." Finnick said looking close to tears.

"Why? I'm not important. You can replace me easy." Annie said bitterly, thinking of all the Capitol women Finnick had at the snap of his fingers. Whenever she saw video of how all those women acted around Finnick, oh how she wanted to kill.

"No Annie, you're not just my friend. Annie, you're so much more."

Annie sucked in a breath. Finnick couldn't mean... Could he?

"Annie, I'm in love you." Finnick said, looking at Annie, love apparent in his eyes.

Annie froze in shock, before she finally shook out of it and answered.

"I love you too."

The two were then locked in a heated kiss, filled with passion, longing, and love. They weren't sure how long they kissed but soon, they had to pull apart for air.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do that. I wouldn't have been able to do so at the Capitol." Finnick panted and blushed, while apologizing.

"It's alright." Annie said with a smile, before leaning in to kiss him again.

This time, the kiss was slow and sweet, but still with the same amount of love.

But instead of stopping for air this time, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Time's up!" A peacekeeper yelled through the door.

"Coming!" Finnick called before facing Annie again. "I'm sorry. I have to leave."

"It's okay. I'm just happy you came to say goodbye." Annie said with a small smile before giving Finncik a quick kiss.

Finnick respond to the kiss quickly before getting up and heading to the door.

Finnick started to open the door, but paused and turned to look at Annie one more time.

"I love you Annie Cresta. So much."

"And I love you, Finnick Odiar. Just as much."


	5. Annie's Return

_**Nets & Fishing**_

_**Chapter 5: Annie's Return**_

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter, not mine!**

**Summary: **_"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said, with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Author's Note: **Hey people, it's me! First off, I wanna say I'm so happy so many like this story and are giving it so much love! Means a lot! :)

Second, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! I had parades for marching band, projects for Honors classes and I got a concussion during my gym class while playing speed ball. (such a stupid game) And my concussion was just horrible! I couldn't think straight, my head was in constant pain and I still can't really remember what happened when I hit my head. Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, but I couldn't write at all through the pain and not being able to focus on writing, didn't help much at all.

But anyhoo, here's the next chappie! Which I hope y'all enjoy! And if you do enjoy this, I want you to please leave a review. Too many of you are reading this for me to only get a couple review per chapter! ;)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter: _Annie's return from the Hunger Games and how she and Finnick are going to deal with her haunting memories._**

* * *

><p>Annie sat and stared at the ocean, not seeing anything but her own memories.<p>

She heard the boys and girls who were in the Hunger Games with her, screaming and begging for mercy in her mind. All of them wanting to live, not die. She saw them all die again and again in her mind, seeing blood everywhere. The memories wouldn't stop. No matter what she did, she couldn't make them stop!

Annie watched again, as a boy's head got cut off, a girl get stabbed over and over, watched as a boy and girl got speared in the chest together, a little twelve-year-old girl seizing from poison in her blood stream, the memories wouldn't stop!

''Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Annie screamed, pulling at her hair, as she watched Jay, one of her allies in the Games, drown and scream for help when the arena was flooded. He hadn't been able to swim and it hadn't been fair. "Stop it! He can't swim! It's not fair! Stop it!"

"Annie. Annie. ANNIE!" Annie heard someone yell and shake her violently, trying to pull her out of her memories.

"No! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Annie screamed, fitting against the hands on her shoulders.

"Annie stop it!" Annie felt the hands disappear and felt arms wrap around her, to hold her around the waist and stop her from flailing around.

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Annie screamed, clawing at the arms holding her, feeling her nails draw blood. "Leave me alone!"

The arms around her quickly maneuvered around her, to hold down her hands and arms.

"Let me go! I just wanna go home! Somebody help me! Finnick! FINNICK!" Annie screamed, seeing Natasha, one of the girls from the Games, holding her down. She remembered how Natasha tried to stab her in the throat. She just wanted to get away and go home to Finnick.

"Annie, it's me! It's me Finnick! You're home and I'm the one holding you! You're fine!"

Annie saw and felt the images leave her mind quickly at those words

Just as quickly as the flashbacks started, they stopped at those words.

"Finnick?" Annie asked cautiously, seeing the beach and ocean in her district that she and Finnick always hung out at, everything slowly come into focus.

"Yes, it's me Annie. It's Finnick." She heard Finnick whisper into her hair.

"Oh my god, Finnick." Annie cried out, as she turned around and saw Finnick there, nursing cuts on his arms, hands, and especially bad ones on his face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Finnick said comforting, grabbing her hands. "I'm alright. It's alright."

"No it's not!" Annie cried out, shocked Finnick could be saying such a thing. "I just had horrible flashbacks and tried to claw your arms and hands off! And your face! I barely missed your eyes!" And it was true, Finnick had a huge cut running down the left side of his face, millimeters from his eye.

"It's fine, Annie. Like you just said, it was the flashbacks' fault." Finnick said comfortingly, pulling Annie into his arms as she burst into tears.

"I don't care! I just clawed at you and hurt you! You're bleeding everywhere! And I was just screaming and crying at stupid flashbacks! I'm crazy! Why are you still here?" Annie asked, practically screaming, sobbing even harder.

"Hey, I tried to stab you when I got back from my Games and you said it's not my fault. Why is this any different?" Finnick asked, pulling away from Annie to look her in the eyes.

"But, it wasn't your fault!" Annie cried out. "There has to be something wrong with me and be my fault! Why else would I be having such vivid and horrible flashbacks!"

"There is nothing wrong with you." Finnick said. "You've never had these kind of flashbacks before. These only started happening because the Capitol, the **_CAPITOL_**, forced you to fight in the Hunger Games. It's not your fault, got it?"

Annie hesitated a second before nodding.

"I know you don't believe it now, but I promise I will always be here for you and make sure you eventually realize these flashbacks aren't your fault. And when you do have these flashbacks, I will be here to comfort you and help you fight against them." Finnick said, his expression so serious and so loving, Annie just burst into tears again and causing Finnick to freak out. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you having a flashback?" He asked, looking over Annie and freaking out.

"No, I'm fine." Annie said, laughing through the tears.

"Then why are you crying again?" Finnick asked, confused and worried for his love.

"I'm crying because of how wonderful you are. I'm so lucky to have you and I love you so much!" Annie cried out, before throwing herself at Finnick, kissing him on the mouth.

The two kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart and putting their foreheads together.

"I'm the lucky one." Finnick whispered, kissing Annie on the nose, causing her to giggle.

"I love you." Annie whispered, pecking Finnick on the lips.

"I love you too."


	6. Wonderful News

_**Nets & Fishing**_

_**Chapter 6: Wonderful News**_

**Disclaimer:** Nope! This is totally not mine. I can wish and dream all I want, but it won't change anything. End of story. Deal :P

**Summary: **_"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said, with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Author's Note:** Hey people, it's me! Got a new chapter! Woot woot! :D

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story! You guys rock! Everytime I see someone's read this or reviewed, it makes my day. But if I could have a few more reviews, it would make my day a bit better. Pwease? *gives puppy dogs eyes and you guys can't refuse*

By the way guys, there's probably going to only be one or two more chappies after this. I'm running out of ideas and I had planned on making this a short, quick story.

So anyhoo, please read, review and most important of all, enjoy! :)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter: _Annie and Finnick find out important news._**

* * *

><p>Annie sat and stared in shock at the Doctor in front of her.<p>

"I'm what?"

"I said you're pregnant." The doctor repeated, looking up from her clipboard. "All the symptons you have point to it. You've gained weight, you've been experiencing morning sickness, mood swings, and you missed your cycle twice. Also, the ultra-sound shows a baby growing inside you, as you've seen from the pictures."

"I know, but, I'm pregnant. I, I can't believe it." Annie said, so in shock she hadn't noticed she was actually talking to her doctor for once. She normally shied away and ignored her existence because visiting the doctor reminded her too much of the "doctors" at the games.

"I know it's shocking, but just think, Finnick is going to be so excited." Her Doctor said with a smile, giving Annie a squeeze on the shoulder. "Why don't you go tell him now?"

Annie gave a big smile at that. "I will!" And then Annie ran straight out of the hospital.

The Doctor stared after Annie is shock, since she had never heard her talk to so much or look so happy and excited.

"That girl is something." She muttered to herself before walking to her office.

***Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games*****  
><strong>

"Finnick! Finnick! Finnick!" Annie yelled excitedly, as she ran into their room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Finnick asked, running out of the bathroom, terrified about what could be wrong with his wife. These days, people yelling usually meant something bad had happened.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! Oh Finnick, I have the most amazing news!" Annie said, throwing herself into his arms.

"And what is that?" Finnick asked, an eyebrow raised in question. What could have possibly made his wife so happy and excited? Not that he minded it of course, but curiosity killed the cat.

"I went to the Doctor to see about my mood swings and vomiting, and she said I'm experiencing all these things because of one thing."

"And what is that?" Finnick asked, wondering what could be such a joyful thing to cause his wife sickness.

"I'm pregnant."

Finnick froze at that. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Annie said, her smile wide.

"Oh my god, we're going to be parents!" Finnick said excitedly, after shaking of his shock. He pulled Annie back into his arms and spun her around.

Annie couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Yes, we will be. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Finnick said with a huge smile. "I am so excited to be a parent!"

"So am I." Annie said smiling, before it left her as she something she had been ignoring since the doctor's news, finally made it's way to the front of her mind.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Finnick asked, seeing Annie's smile drop.

"I'm pregnant at the worst time possible! We're in the middle of a war against the Capitol and we're probably not going to survive! We're going to die and kill that child too before they can even experience life! How can we do such a thing?"

"Annie," Finnick said, grabbing her by her arms to stop her rambling. "It'll be okay. We're going to win this. We're going to defeat the Capitol and we're going to create a better world for our child to grow up in. He or she is going to live a long and happy life, in a better world. It's going to be alright."

Annie looked up at Finnick's face. "You promise?"

"I promise." Finnick said, griping Annie's hand tightly.

"You know just what to say." Annie said, before giving Finnick a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. And our child." Finnick said, laying a hand on Annie's stomach, causing the future parents to smile happily and lovingly.


	7. Horrible News

_**Nets & Fishing**_

_**Chapter 7: Horrible News**_

**Disclaimer: **_This isn't mine! If this belonged to me, Finnick would've totally had lived, and would've lived happily ever after with Annie. Cause that's what those two deserve._

**Summary:** _"The name's Annie Cresta." She said, sticking her hand out to shake. "It's an honor m'lady." Finnick said with a wink before kissing Annie's hand, causing her to giggle. "And my name's Finnick Odiar."_

**Warning: Character death, minor OOC-ness**

**Author's Note: **Hey people, it's me. Finally, an update! :) lol

I am sadly informing you that this is the second to last chapter. Gasp! I know right? But I just can't think of what else to write besides this and final chapter! I don't know when that's going to be posted, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible!

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! No matter how sad it is.

Please read, enjoy, and leave a review to let me know what you guys thought of this! I love knowing your guys' thoughts! :)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_

**In this chapter: _Annie learns horrible news._**

* * *

><p>Annie sighed as she laid on her's and Finnick's bed, rubbing her belly. She wad finally starting to show and had a small bump. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of how Finnick would react to the bump. She couldn't wait for Finnick to get back so she could show him. Annie knew that Finnick would be extremely happy and excited when he saw her and felt the bump.<p>

Annie looked to at the night stand to look at the clock only to groan when she saw that it was 12 o'clock. She needed to go down stairs for lunch right now, or a group of people would come up to her room and drag her down, even if she wasn't hungry. They never listened to her when she said she wasn't hungry and wanted to eat later. But they just had to have their stupid schedule thing and everyone had to eat at the same time. Especially the pregnant ladies. Them and their babies are extremely important.

Annie groaned again as she got up and walked out into the hallway. After walking a little way down the hallway, she ran into a group of children screaming and running happily.

"Annie! Annie! Annie!" A little girl named Ella, that Annie had befriended in the cafeteria a couple months, screamed excitedly while throwing herself into her arms.

"Woo! What's up? Why are you guys so excited and freaking out?" Annie asked, steadying the little girl and trying to avoid having the girl accident hit her stomach. Wouldn't do well to the harm the baby.

"The Capitol was defeated! We won the war! And our fighters, including Finnick, are back!"

Annie felt her heart stop and herself smile widely at that. "Oh my god! That's amazing! Where are they now?"

"Up on the ground land! We're all allowed there for once!" Ella said excitedly. "C'mon!" She said, grabbing Annie's hand and dragging her after the group of children she had been running with before.

After they ran to the end of that hallway, the hallway attached to it was packed with people, all heading up to the ground land to see the heroes. The only time Annie had seen this many people in one area or hallway at once, was when they were all moving to the bomb shelter.

As soon as they all got to land, everyone moved to form a circle around one area. In the center of the circle, Annie figured were where Finnick and everyone else was. Annie quickly shoved her way through the crowd, wanting to get to her love fast so she could give him a huge kiss and hug. She had missed him terribly and desperately wanted to see him.

As soon as she got to the center of the circle, she saw Katniss and gave her a huge smile as Katniss saw her. "Katniss!" She squealed, grabbing her friend around the waist and squeezed her tight.

"Annie! It's great to see you!" Katniss said, squeezing Annie back.

"Are you okay? You weren't injured during the attack, right?" Annie asked, looking over Katniss, looking for any injuries on her friend.

Katniss laughed and shook her head at her friend's mother hen-ness. "No, I'm fine."

"That's good." Annie said, smiling at her friend. "Where's Finnick?" Annie asked, looking around Katniss and standing on her toes to see if she could see him in the crowd. "I wanna show him my baby bump! This baby is going to be huge!"

Katniss' face fell at that. "Annie, you didn't get our message?'

Annie stopped looking around for Finnick at that. "Message? What message?"

One look at Katniss' face, told Annie everything that she would've read if she had gotten that message. "No. No, no, no, no, no. It can't be. You're lying."

"Annie," Katniss said, reaching for Annie's hand, but Annie pulled away and walked into the crowd, looking around for Finnick. "Annie," Katniss said, following after her. "Stop."

"No, I have to find Finnick." Annie said, looking everywhere for Finnick and trying to ignore Katniss.

"Annie, he's dead. Finnick is dead."

Annie froze at that and tears filled up her eyes. "No, he can't be. He promised he would come back and we would all be a big happy family."

"Annie, I'm sorry. But Finnick's not coming back" Katniss said, laying her hand on Annie's shoulder.

"But he promised." Annie whispered brokenly.

"I know he promised, but this wasn't one he could keep." Katniss explained, hating the tears she was seeing in her friend's eyes. She wished she could stop them and bring Finnick back. She should have done more.

"Are you sure? You could just be mistaken. Maybe he just got lost, or maybe he just got a little injury and needs some help." Annie said hysterically, trying to ignore what she was being told. "He needs help! We need to get a team together and go get him!"

"I watched him die."

Annie froze at that.

"There was nothing left of him. I went back to search the sight and I only found this." Annie felt something pressed into her hand. "I'm sorry." Annie felt Katniss' presence disappear.

Annie hesitated a moment before looking at what was in her hand. She stopped breathing at the sight. Finnick's wedding band. Finnick had said he would never take it off. No matter what happened to him. It just confirmed it. Katniss wasn't lying.

"Dear god," Annie whispered to her self. "Finnick's dead. My husband is dead. My true love is dead." Annie collapsed onto the ground at her words, tears streaming down her face.

Annie stared wordlessly at the wedding band, ignoring everyone around her, as a crowd of people surrounded her and they started asking if she was alright.

"No," Annie whispered brokenly, refusing to look away from Finnick's wedding band. "I'm not alright. Finnick's dead. How am I supposed to be?"


	8. Bittersweet

_**Nets & Fishing**_

_**Chapter 8: Bittersweet**_

Annie watched as her son ran around happily in the ocean, attempting to catch a fish with his bare hands. He already knew how to catch a fish with his spear and net, but his best friend, Trenton, has caught one with his hands earlier and her son was just like his father, and wanted to catch one with his hands also.

"Honey! We've been here for two hours already. I think we go now and you can try again tomorrow." Annie called, tired of sitting on the beach with nothing. She had been making a net, but she had finished it about a half hour ago. And now she was extremely bored.

"No! I'm going to catch this fish!" Finnick said stubbornly, before diving into the water to try to grab a fish. He completely missed and fell face first into the water, causing Annie to giggle before getting up and walking over to the ocean to check on her son and make sure he didn't accidentally hurt himself.

"You okay honey?" Annie asked, kneeling down next to her son, while helping him up and checking him over for injuries. "Any injuries?"

"I'm fine." He said angrily, kicking at the water before bursting into sobs.

"Honey! Are you okay?" Annie asked, pulling him into her arms as he sobbed.

"I just want to catch a stupid fish!"

"You can though, with your spear and net." Annie said comforting.

"But I wanna catch one with my bare hands. Like Trenton!" Her son yelled/wailed angrily, causing other people walking by to stare.

Annie's felt her face flush at the stares and she quickly tried to come up with a way to calm her wailing son. "Uh honey, does Trenton know how to catch a fish with a trident?"

The young boy stopped his wailing at that. "No, why?" He asked, curious. Why would someone use a trident to catch a fish?

"Because your father used a trident when he was alive." Annie explained, smiling a small, but sad, smile, as she remembered how beautiful Finnick would look as he used his trident.

"Show me!"

_***Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games**Hunger Games***_

It had been a month since the fishing incident, and since then, her son had spent all of his free time learning how to use a trident. And if she said so her self, he was fabulous with it!

He could catch a fish in no time and he brought home dinner everyday now. He was in charge of the meat and protein, while Annie took care of the healthy part of the meal with fruits and vegtables from the gardens and fresh, home made, bread. It was like the old days before the Quarter Quell.

As Annie watched her son fish in the ocean for dinner that night, she couldn't help but smile.

"You would be so proud of your son Finnick." She whispered quietly and happily to her self. "You really would be."

After another minute of watching her son catch yet, _another,_ fish, she stood up and collected her net supplies and the new net she made.

"Finnick honey, time to go!"

As Annie watched Finnick Jr. collect his stuff as the sun set, she couldn't help but feel like someone was looking down on her and her son.

All was well, even though bittersweet.

**FINIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I wish sooooooo badly that this was mine, but it isn't :( So you and I will both have to deal with it.

**Author's Notes: **Done! I can't believe I finally finished this! Woot woot! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing this! It was a pleasure and a great joy of mine! :)

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or story alerted this story, y'all rock and I love you all! :)

Anyhoo, please leave a review! Like I've said before, I love knowing you guys' thoughts on chapters! And I especially wanna know your thoughts on the final chapter of course! :)

_xoxo bookfreak1317_


End file.
